


Идея для романа

by stary_melnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Novelist, Romance Novel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Ируке на глаза попался один роман, история в котором слишком похожа на его жизнь. Это просто совпадение или кто-то за ним следил?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 13





	Идея для романа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Novel Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558012) by [radkoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko). 



> Переведено на #RuKakairuWeek2020 в твиттере

Пока Наруто бегал по магазину, хватая книги для выпускных классов по английскому, Ирука просматривал обложки романов на столе с новинками. К счастью, они оба хотели, чтобы Наруто успешно окончил среднюю школу, но для этого надо было как можно скорее начать знакомиться с необходимой литературой.

У Ируки дома было множество книг, к тому же сегодня он собирался потратить приличную сумму на учебники, так что когда он взял в руки скромный любовный роман, то не ожидал от него чего-то особенного, кроме как немного отвлечься, пока Наруто рыскает вокруг.

Ирука почувствовал, что что-то не так, где-то на середине первой главы. Он подумал, что, должно быть, уже читал этот роман, поймав сильное ощущение дежа вю. Он мог бы списать это на героиню, которая, как и в большинстве таких книжек, соответствовала стереотипам: длинные каштановые волосы, карие глаза, «не совсем тощая, но и не пухляшка» и… шрам? Окей, этого обычно в списке не было.

Краем уха Ирука услышал, как его окликает Наруто, но так и не смог оторвать взгляда от книги. Шрам у героини так был похож на его, и имя… Руика… всё так схоже, что казалось просто невозможным.

Он быстро пролистал кофейную историю, подмечая детали, которые казались ему воспоминаниями, а не какой-то незнакомой книгой. Полностью погружённый в повествование, Ирука вздрогнул, когда его запястья коснулась чужая ладонь. Пришлось оторвать взгляд от страниц.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Наруто. Держа в руках корзину, полную книг, он смотрел на Ируку большими, полными беспокойства голубыми глазами.

— Всё хорошо, — отмахнулся Ирука. — Ты собрал всё, что было в списке? — Наруто был ужасно забывчив.

— Ага, — пробормотал Наруто. Ирука пристально взглянул на него: — Я дважды прошёлся по списку, клянусь.

— Отлично. Давай заплатим и пойдём уже. Можем захватить рамен по дороге домой, — предложил Ирука в качестве награды за успешно завершённую «миссию». Наруто никогда не отказывался от перекуса.

Ирука собирался положить книгу обратно, но любопытство взяло верх, поэтому, направляясь к кассе, он всё же бросил её поверх стопки.

* * *

Ирука читал довольно быстро, но это не было единственной причиной, по которой он закончил книгу до того, как лёг спать. Книга была, ему пришлось признать это, хороша, но прекратить чтение и отправиться спать ему не позволил не её уровень, а жуткая схожесть с его жизнью.

Эта Руика описывалась как девушка, практически поселившаяся в кофейне. У неё был свой столик, на котором она раскладывала важные документы и оставалась корпеть за ними вплоть до закрытия. В этот момент Ирука почувствовал, что его жизнь на самом деле скучна по сравнению с её — бумаги, которые он обычно раскладывал, были всего лишь домашней работой студентов, которую следовало оценить. Однако у него всё же имелся свой столик, на котором он разве что своё имя не написал и который занимал, пока ждал окончания футбольных тренировок Наруто.

После описания стандартного дня героини автор вписал любовную сцену, которая была до ужаса схожа с тем, что произошло на самом деле.

Руика, будучи, по собственному признанию, очень неуклюжей барышней, почти сразу же это доказала, споткнувшись на ровном месте и пролив кофе на мужчину за соседним столиком.

Ирука вспомнил, как почти такая же неловкая ситуация произошла с ним около шести месяцев назад. Телефон зазвонил, и Ирука метнулся к столу на случай, если это был Наруто и с ним что-то случилось на тренировке. На самом деле это оказалась уже набившая оскомину реклама, но порыва Ируки было достаточно для того, чтобы тот споткнулся о выдвинутый стул, а кофе отправился в свободный полёт.

Ируке повезло, что кофе разлился только на пол, а вот Руике пришлось подойти к тому симпатичному парню и тем самым начать историю их великой любви. Ирука тогда попытался завязать неловкий разговор с парнем по соседству, но тот не ответил ему, и, будто этого было мало, вся кофейня молчаливо на него уставилась.

Если бы это была единственная такая ситуация, Ирука бы выбросил из головы использование маленького клише, но дальше пошло хуже. В книге описывался тот раз, когда он уступил свой столик пожилой паре. И тот, когда он собирал бумаги со стола и уронил их все на пол. И даже тот раз, когда он, опаздывая, выбежал из кофейни, а потом вбежал обратно, потому что забыл проверенные задания.

В книге даже был описан его точный заказ — мокко с ореховым сиропом и дополнительными сливками.

Слишком много, чтобы оказаться простым совпадением.

Ируке нужно было узнать, кто написал книгу, и единственной зацепкой стала кофейня. Ему придётся начать наблюдать за всеми остальными, чтобы понять, кто наблюдал за ним самим.

* * *

Ирука забрал кофе и сел за свой обычный столик. Он стоял, к счастью или нет, прямо посреди кофейни. Это значило, что у него был прекрасный обзор почти на всех посетителей, и почти все они так же прекрасно видели его. Расположение столика никак не могло сузить круг поиска.

Он обратился к остальным уликам. Сукеа Чидори. Это имя было напечатано на обложке книги. Имя вроде женское, чего, впрочем, и стоило ожидать от автора любовного романа. С этого он и начал. Он взял на контроль всех женщин в кофейне…

Студентка колледжа яростно копалась в груде учебников.

Пожилая женщина читала книгу. Возможно, она, как и сам Ирука, ждала кого-то после занятий.

Стайка тинэйджеров постоянно совала друг другу под нос телефоны и о чём-то сплетничала.

И, наконец, бариста. Она была постоянно завалена работой — нескончаемой очередью взволнованных клиентов, желающих как можно быстрее получить свой кофе и уйти.

Что же, это никак не помогло. Ни одна из них, казалось, не подходила под профиль автора, не говоря уже о том, что каждая из них была слишком поглощена собственными делами, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что творится вокруг.

Возможно, ему придётся понаблюдать за ситуацией ещё несколько дней — кто знает, какого графика придерживался автор. По крайней мере, Ирука точно не собирался менять свой устоявшийся распорядок из-за какой-то книги, так что времени на поиски автора у него было достаточно.

* * *

Шли дни, но Ирука ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке тайны. Он всё больше отчаивался, но никак не мог связать ни одну из встреченных женщин с автором книги. Ещё одним доказательством в эту пользу стало то, что никто из них не посещал кофейню каждый день, как делал это он. За редким исключением: например, у студентки колледжа было четкое расписание, но она входила в список тех, кого Ирука исключил со стопроцентной вероятностью.

Ирука распустил хвост и начал теребить ленту, как всегда делал, когда о чём-то сильно переживал.

— Хм… — оборвал себя он.

Он кое о чём не подумал. Почему автор романа сделал его героя женщиной? Конечно, с распущенными волосами он на первый взгляд и выглядел немного женственно, но что-то всё равно не сходилось. Довольно часто авторы вкладывали частичку себя в главного героя, и разве не логично, если бы автор-женщина сделала бы своим прототипом женского персонажа, а Ируку оставила мужчиной?

Нет, он изначально пришёл к неверному выводу. Автор никак не мог быть женщиной, он должен быть мужчиной, похожим на своего героя.

Ирука вытряхнул книгу из сумки и принялся искать описание героя. Одинок, постоянно за ноутбуком, светлые волосы, худое гибкое тело…

Ага.

Ирука обнаружил своего автора, как только посмотрел направо. Он знал этого парня… он вспомнил. Это был тот самый мужчина, с которым он попытался заговорить после того, как разлил кофе. В тот самый момент, на котором основывалась завязка в романе.

В голове почти сформировалась идея, Ирука собрал все вещи, намеренно не убрав в сумку книгу. Он направился прямо к этому парню.

Он без приглашения уселся за чужой столик и кинул книгу рядом с ноутбуком. Глухой звук привлёк внимание остальных посетителей, но Ирука был слишком сосредоточен на авторе, который смотрел на него округлившимися глазами.

— Могу я получить автограф? — спросил Ирука, мысленно спрашивая себя, прозвучал ли вопрос для собеседника так сладко-угрожающе, как ему хотелось. Он знал, что слова на самом деле выглядели как обвинение, но он был уверен, что разгадал загадку, и сейчас отчаянно хотел понять, что между ними происходит.

— Зачем тебе это нужно? — мужчина старался показать фальшивое спокойствие, но, к сожалению для него, не особенно успешно.

Ирука оценивающе посмотрел на него. Серебристо-серые волосы, торчащие во все стороны, и призрачно-серые глаза, притягивающие к себе взгляд. Ворот водолазки закрывал подбородок, а пальцы теребили край так, будто он пытался избавиться от привычки грызть ногти. Как он умудрялся носить водолазку в такую жару, отдельный вопрос.

— Это же ты написал? — Ирука даже не спрашивал, а больше утверждал. Мужчина замер и уставился в одну точку где-то между компьютером и романом.

— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Ирука в надежде хоть на один ответ, но мужчина продолжал молчать. — Сукеа?

— Какаши, — наконец заговорил он.

— А? — Ирука впервые начал сомневаться в том, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Сукеа — псевдоним. Моё имя — Какаши.

— Хорошо, но зачем? — Ирука указал на книгу.

— Я… — начал Какаши, но, по всей видимости, он испытывал трудности с тем, чтобы заканчивать свои мысли.

— Поможет, если я скажу, что не в обиде? — предложил компромисс Ирука. — Мне только интересно понять, почему ты это сделал.

Какаши усмехнулся, и это заставило Ируку тоже улыбнуться.

— Ты — самое большое вдохновение, что когда-либо посещало меня.

— Я? — Ирука почувствовал, как щёки краснеют.

— Да, — голос Какаши звучал мягко и благоговейно. — Я начал полдюжины историй, и все они до сих пор не закончены, но в тот день, когда ты пролил кофе, мои пальцы просто начали печатать, и я не мог остановиться, пока не дописал всю историю.

Настала очередь Ируки потерять дар речи.

— И это также был мой шанс изменить наше первое знакомство, — Какаши снова улыбнулся; он выглядел слегка смущённым, как будто боялся, что Ирука сбежит, если он скажет слишком много. — Я занервничал и не смог ответить тебе в тот раз, но всё написал в книге.

— Ты хотел всё это сказать? — спросил Ирука, постукивая пальцем по книге. К настоящему времени он прочёл её несколько раз, и та первая встреча Руики и её будущего парня была зашкаливающе милой. Если бы Ирука не был слишком зациклен на схожести ситуаций, он бы упал в обморок при мысли о настолько сладком знакомстве с кем-либо.

— По большей части, — пожал плечами Какаши.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы начать сначала? — предложил Ирука, надеясь превратить этот неловкий разговор в нечто более достойное романа.

Какаши кивнул, поправил водолазку и закрыл ноутбук, чтобы уделить Ируке всё своё внимание.

— Привет, меня зовут Ирука. Я думаю, что ты потрясающий автор, — тот протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Привет, Ирука, меня зовут Какаши. Я думаю, что ты очень симпатичный, и я хочу угостить тебя кофе.

— С удовольствием приму твоё предложение, — улыбнулся Ирука.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558012 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
